


Out in the open

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are a Wesen but your boyfriend Nick doesn't know about it until his friends let it slip.





	Out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You hear Nick opening the door and coming inside.  
“Y/N! I’m back!” He shouts while you’re in the kitchen making dinner. You borrowed his keys to get inside because your old promise to make him dinner was not forgotten by Nick.   
“I’m here!” You respond and take a taste of the sauce in the frying pan when you hear Nick approaching. He doesn’t look relaxed or happy. Another case, you figure. “Something’s wrong?” You ask after putting the spoon away and turning to him. He didn’t even take his jacket off so you guess that he might rush off at any moment.  
“I guess so. We have guys murdering each other. And not some guys but artists. Painters, musicians and so on. I think we have a wesen on our hands.” Nick rubs his three-day beard and raises his eyes to you, then he snaps. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I promised I will be home on time but my head is elsewhere.” He smiles and comes to you, wrapping his hands around your waist. “So what are you making?”  
You smile to him and slowly, almost teasingly put your hands on his shoulders.  
“It’s a family recipe, you will have to eat and then decide if you like it or not.” You lean to kiss Nick and he smiles pressing his lips to yours for a while.  
“Maybe we should have guests some time because it smells delicious.” Nick whispers into your lips then something snaps in his mind. “Guests. Monroe. I should ask Monroe.” He lets go of you, but you are not ready to let go of him.  
“Nick, listen-“  
“I’ll be back soon, keep it warm. I bet he’s still at the spice shop with Rosalee. Maybe I should invite them if you’re okay with it?” Nick finally manages to get away from your hands and heads to the door. You follow him eager to talk to him before he’s gone.  
“I’m okay with it, but Nick, listen to me-“  
“I’ll be back soon.” He repeats, kisses your cheek and in a split second he’s gone and you watch the door close behind him.   
Left alone you sigh letting your shoulders drop. It was a perfect chance to make yourself useful to him even if he doesn’t know that you’re a wesen yourself. He doesn’t need to know that just yet. After all, even if he is friendly with good kind of wesens you don’t know how would he react to you woge in front of him.  
You shake your head and return to the kitchen.  
“Keep the food warm, eh.” You mutter to yourself turning the stove off but not before pouring yourself some wine.  
Meanwhile Nick arrives at the spice shop and knocks on the door even if the sign says ‘closed’. Soon enough he sees Rosalee’s face in the window and the lock snaps when she turns the key in it to let Nick in.  
“Nick, what’s so urgent? You didn’t even call.” She looks worried. When Nick arrives like this it never means any good.  
“I have a question to Monroe. To both of you actually and Y/N is waiting for all of us with dinner so let’s do it quickly.” Nick smiles when he mentions his girl’s name and heads to the counter where Monroe is already waiting for him.  
“Nick! Didn’t see you in a while. How are you? How’s Y/N?”   
“At my house with dinner for all of us.” He smiles and waits until Rosalee joins him and Monroe. “Listen, I have this case where guys are killing each other. Wu told me that those who survive mention some woman which inspires them and from description I’m guessing it’s the same woman. Is there’s a wesen that can… inspire artists?” He looks serious. “I wouldn’t mind if they only got inspired but I can’t allow any killing.”  
“Well, yes, there is, a Musai we call it. A muse, get it?” Monroe chuckles and looks at Rosalee. “But why you are asking us? You have Musai at your house right this moment, why don’t you ask her?” Monroe turns to Nick and his smile drops when he sees how Nick’s face loses its color.  
“What? What are you talking about?” He lets out a nervous laugh. “I’m a Grimm. I would’ve seen if she woged around me. You must be mistaken.”  
“No Nick, Y/N’s really a wesen. But she’s good at keeping her emotions in check. Some of us are good at that and only woge at will.” Monroe glances to his wife and Rosalee swallows hardly.  
“You didn’t know?” She asks and Nick looks at her, then remains silent for a moment.  
“Is she… She’s really a wesen?” He looks like something just destroyed his whole understanding of wesen.  
“Well, yeah, but you love her and she loves you so that’s not important right?” Rosalee tries to soften the situation, but Nick shakes his head.  
“I have to talk to her. Now.” He rushes to the exit.  
“What about our dinner?” Monroe shouts from the counter trying to take Nick’s mind off this, but he fails when Nick rushes outside letting the door slam itself shut. “That’s not good.” Monroe looks at Rosalee and she just sighs finally turning her eyes to him.  
“You had to open your mouth, didn’t you.”  
________________________________________  
You sit at the table swirling wine in the glass, waiting for Nick, Monroe and Rosalee, feeling completely bored when you hear car pulling by the house. You raise your eyes hoping its Nick and when you hear someone approaching the main door you stand up. Nick enters, but he’s alone and you can’t see his face to guess what mood he’s in.  
“Where are Monroe and Rosalee?” You ask putting the wine glass down and Nick stops after he closes the door, remains silent for a minute or so then comes straight to you. His jaw is clenched and you see anger in his eyes. “Nick?”  
“How long you thought you will be able to hide from me that you’re a wesen, Y/N?” He asks strictly getting you off guard but you manage to laugh.  
“What are you talking about, Nick? I’m not a-“  
“STOP LYING.” He says louder and you fall silent, then lower your head not wanting to see those angry eyes. “Woge.” He asks even if it sounds more like an order.  
“Nick, I can’t-“  
“Woge, Y/N.”  
You sigh and let yourself woge still not rising your face to him. Silence follows and you don’t know what to expect from Nick. Is he going to yell or decapitate you right away for not telling the truth?  
“Can you look at me?” You hear his voice. He is obviously calmer now and you find enough courage to raise your eyes to him. You see that he’s shocked. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers but you shake your head returning to normal.  
“It’s not you. Musai has this effect on people. Our power makes them obsessed over us. I didn’t want you to know because then you probably would’ve thought that I’m using my powers on you. Which I am not.” You try to explain quickly while Nick is trying to understand and take in everything. “Listen, I tried to tell you before you rushed to the spice shop. I didn’t want you to find out like this.” You wait for Nick to answer but when he remains silent you sigh. “I better get going.” You grab your handbag from the counter heading to the door but Nick catches your hand stopping you in the spot.  
“Don’t go. I’m… I’m just overwhelmed.” He mutters and you look at him, seeing that he finally gathered himself up. “And I’m not mad that you’re a wesen. I have friends and you know about them. Monroe, Rosalee, Bud. I was just shocked that I didn’t notice it before, that you felt that you have to hide it from me.” He gently takes your other arm making you face him with your body too.  
“I’m sorry I never said anything.” You mutter but Nick shakes his head with that sweet smile of his, showing that he stopped being angry already.  
“I think it’s great. I will be able to stop bothering Monroe for every small thing since now I have you. Not only a woman I love but a partner now too.”  
“In crime?” You try to joke and it makes Nick chuckle.  
“Rather against crime, but yes, together.” He carefully pulls you in his arms. “So, you know anything about that Musai?”  
“I think I do, but we have dinner first. Also, you said you will come back with Monroe and Rosalee.” You remind him and Nick freezes obviously forgotten about them.  
“I rushed out of the spice shop without telling them anything.” He remembers and you frown but then Monroe sticks his head inside from the front door.  
“Are you okay over there? War is over?” He asks looking around before he spots you two together then smiles and enters, Rosalee walks after him and when she sees you two in a hug she sighs relieved.  
“I told you that they will talk it out.” She says to her husband making you chuckle.  
“Dinner is still hot if we hurry to eat it! No meat!” You twists playfully from Nick’s hands and head to the kitchen but he catches up to you and cups your face with his palms, looking into your eyes.  
“I love you.” He whispers while your guests are talking and making themselves comfortable.  
“I love you too, but food, Nick, food.” You chuckle.  
“I brought wine!” Monroe shouts and when Nick, obviously ignoring him, kisses you he manages to enter at that moment, then stops, for a moment feels awkward then laughs. “We’re hungry, dude. You can smooch your ladylove later.” He pats Nick’s shoulder making you both chuckle and passes you to get the bottle opener. “Oh, it smells delicious.” Monroe almost sticks his nose into the sauce but you smack him with a spoon.  
“Away you evil spirit.” You laugh and Monroe rubs the spot where the spoon hit him then looks at happy Nick.  
“Women, right?”


End file.
